


Sunflower Vol.6

by Madhumita



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Jay Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madhumita/pseuds/Madhumita
Summary: Harry reminisces about his relationship through the years
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sunflower Vol.6

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for beta reading this fic [Kavitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_to_read)!

Out of all the songs on his album, Sunflower Vol.6 was definitely both his and Louis’ favorite, as it represented their past, present and future.

Harry remembered sitting on the couch with his small notebook writing this song, refusing to show it to Louis until he completed it no matter how much he pestered him.

ΔΔΔΔΔ

_Sunflower  
Sunflower  
My eyes  
Want you more than a melody  
Let me inside  
Wish I could get to know you_  
 _Sunflowers  
Sometimes  
Keep it sweet in your memory  
I was just tongue-tied_

Harry had been so nervous on the day of his second audition on the X factor, rushing to the washroom before it, praying he didn’t get called in the 2 seconds he went there.

He was so distracted that some of his wee accidentally splashed on the shoe of the person in the adjacent urinal.

“Oops” he said looking up. He was met with the sight of the most beautiful boy he had ever seen-with striking blue eyes and a gentle smile-and anything else he was going to say got stuck in his throat.

“Hi!” said the beautiful boy smiling, “It’s alright, I can see you’re clearly nervous, you shouldn’t be worried, I heard you singing earlier. I bet you’ll be a star soon Curly, your voice sounds amazing”

Harry blushed at the compliment. He was rarely complimented by anyone outside of his family and friends, and they were obligated to support him. “Thanks, I’m sure you’ll do well too” he said shyly, still in awe of the boy next to him.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, by the way! Hope this doesn’t sound weird, but could I take a photo with you and get your autograph? It's so I can frame it and one day when you’re famous and show it to everyone and say I knew you before all of it?”

Harry giggled slightly at this comment and said “I don’t think that’s gonna happen, but sure. Oh-where are my manners, I’m Harry Styles!”

And that was the beginning of their whirlwind of a relationship.

Harry was gone for Louis the moment he laid eyes on him; his 16-year-old self had been completely infatuated with him. Being put in a band with Louis was one of Harry’s best memories, even today, after so much had transpired between them. He sometimes thought about how his life would have turned out if that hadn’t happened, and those thoughts usually just made him very sad, so he just steered away from them most of the time, taking the time to appreciate what had actually happened. This, of course, led him to become sappier than usual for the rest of the day much to Louis’ amusement.

ΔΔΔΔΔ

_Wondering headshake  
Tired eyes are the death of me  
Mouth full of toothpaste  
Before I got to know you_  
 _I've got your face  
Hung up high in the gallery  
Out of this shade (sunflower, sunflower)_

Those first few days at the Judge’s house had gone by so fast that Harry hadn’t had the time to get to acquainted with all of the boys properly. He did like Niall, Liam and Zayn a lot, but all of them noticed that what Louis and Harry had was more than what he felt towards any of them, and they never missed an opportunity to tease them about it.

Harry was usually the earliest riser in the group, but he once woke up and noticed that Louis’ bunk was empty. Wondering why the laziest of the lot was missing, Harry went in search of him, only to encounter him in the bathroom brushing his teeth, still not completely awake. He noticed Harry a couple of seconds later, smiling that smile which he reserved only for Harry, his face instantly becoming softer than it had been a few minutes ago.

When Harry asked him why he had woken up so early, Louis blushed and said he’d wanted to make breakfast for Harry and the others as Harry had always been the one to make them breakfast every day. This led to both of them going to the kitchen where Louis refused to accept Harry’s help, which predictably resulted in him burning the toast, which caused smoke to rise in coils from the toaster. He’d looked so defeated that Harry had mustered up the courage to eat a bit of the toast, promising Louis he liked it _extra_ crispy. He gave up halfway through it though, opting to tell Louis he’d teach him how to make pancakes, which mostly just involved Louis passing him ingredients while sitting on the counter-top and chattering away about the various people in the house.

When the others woke up, they were greeted by a large breakfast, because Harry had kept on cooking just to make sure Louis didn’t stop talking. Zayn had just smirked at them knowingly and shook his head in amusement. Niall had rushed to the food as usual, thanking Harry and digging in. Liam, on the other hand, looked very confused and asked Harry if there was anything special that day which made him make this much food, and Louis had just giggled, while Harry stuttered out that he “Felt like it”, blushing hard.

ΔΔΔΔΔ

_Your flowers just died  
Plant new seeds in the melody  
Let me inside, I wanna get to know you  
I don't wanna make you feel bad  
But I've been trying hard not to act a fool  
My sunflower (sunflower, sunflower)_

Their relationship had low points too, like when the management tried to damp down Louis’ gayness as they called it so that they, according to them, wouldn’t lose fans. Some days were really bad as this went against all of Louis’ morals of being authentically himself at all times. He tried remaining happy and cheerful for Harry but slowly started withdrawing into himself and being grumpy most of the time.

The last straw was Eleanor, it wasn’t her fault really, she was a nice person, but Harry couldn’t help but resent their relationship even though he knew none of it was true. Seeing the constant slew of articles about Louis and his new girlfriend just kept getting on his nerves so much so that even their fans started noticing his jealousy.

Zayn tried talking to him and telling him it was alright multiple times, but seeing Louis become less animated every day just made Harry feel worse and so he finally decided to confront him about this situation. He even made a fancy dinner for the both of them and called Louis.

“What’s up, love? Why this fancy dinner all of a sudden?” Louis asked him a dim spark of what he used to have in his eyes.

“Nothing, I just felt like doing something for my amazing boyfriend” Harry said smiling gently.

“Well, I’d never say no to anything made by you” Louis said chuckling slightly.

They ate the meal in partial silence, talking to each other about random things that had caught their interest over the week. As he was cleaning up the table, Harry told Louis to go sit down as he wanted to talk to him about something.

Louis’ expression went from relaxed to defensive in a second and he slowly went to the hall. Harry joined him on the sofa with a tub of Louis’ favourite ice cream which he placed on the teapoy in front of them.

“Well, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Louis asked apprehensively.

“I’ve been noticing stuff the past few months, Lou, you aren’t as happy as you used to be. You’re always trying to cheer others up so much that you keep forgetting about yourself, and that’s what I’m here for, but you’re not letting me in, babe” Harry said, looking at him.

“There’s nothing going on H, I’m fine, just a bit tired is all” he replied. 

“Tell me Lou, I know you well enough to know if something is going on, I’m supposed to be there for you, highs lows and all, right, that’s what we promised?” Harry asked, gently placing his hand on Louis’ thigh. 

Louis sighed, “I don’t know if I can do it anymore Haz. When we started seeing each other I was very different, I don’t want to hide our relationship from our fans. So many of them are part of the community, you know, and they figured it out and looked to us as role models and now with Eleanor in the picture they’re getting bashed online for being delusional. I wanted to be someone who could publicly support these kids, because they sometimes don’t have anyone to look up to and I can’t even do that for them, and it makes me feel like rubbish.

Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in, he thought Louis was going to break up with him for a second there, “It’s not your fault Lou, we’ll be able to do that one day, I promise you, we could do something wild now though”

“What can we do?” Louis asked him.

“We can get couple tattoos, not obvious ones though something that only we both understand” he said breathlessly.

Louis’ eyes lit up with a spark that Harry hadn’t seen in ages. “Let’s do that right now” he said giddily, “We’ll get three birds and a cage, because being with you always sets me free, you’ve never restrained me”

Harry beamed widely and nodded, eyes already tearing up a bit, pulling Louis by his neck for a rough kiss, laughing into it. This was how they ended up going to the tattoo parlour at midnight smiling giddily at each other, the pain of getting it not registering in their brains as they were only thinking of each other.

This became kind of a tradition from then on, each time the management did something to hide their relationship, they went out got tattoos or posted a pic just to let the fans know that all hope was not lost. It always sent a little thrill down his spine sitting next to Louis at the end of the day seeing _Larry Stylinson_ trending on Twitter. Some of them, even figured out what was going on and they couldn’t help but laugh at these.

They did get through it though, Harry now proudly waving Pride flags at his concert and Louis slowly coming out of the shell he’d been forced into and growing into himself again. It was a wonder to watch, like a flower blooming after being watered after a long time.

ΔΔΔΔΔ

_I couldn't want you any more  
Kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor  
I couldn't want you any more tonight (tonight, tonight)_

There were also the days which Harry wouldn’t trade all the bad ones for. They weren’t even all that fancy, like the day when Harry was baking for their dinner with the lads while talking to Louis, and asked Louis to put his cake in the oven, while he worked on the cookies, while thinking of the ring he had stashed in the closet which he planned to use to propose that night. Niall, Liam and Zayn already knew of course, and he’d asked Jay for permission too, to which she just laughed and told him he was already part of the family in her mind and asked him to take photos of Louis’ reaction.

They spent of the afternoon, dancing to a random playlist and making out lazily on the kitchen floor.

So, it obviously came to him as a surprise that night, when he cut the cake and his ring was embedded in it and Louis was kneeling down in front of him. But that wasn’t possible since his ring was safe in the ring box in his pocket. He gently took the ring out of the cake and Niall immediately noticed that it was his ring and bursts into peals of laughter, whispering something to the other two.

Louis’ brows furrowed, but he took the ring from Harry’s hand which was when he noticed it wasn’t the ring, he planned on proposing with.

“Wait, this wasn’t the ring I bought you” he said confusedly, which was when Harry realised what had happened.

“Where did you hide the ring Lou?” he asked giggling.

“In our closet with the ties of course, you never wear them anymore. What’s so funny, I’m supposed to be proposing here” he said pouting.

In response, Harry just pulled out the ring box in his pocket while Louis gasped audibly and knelt next to him and whispered, “Was this the one you were looking for?”

He vaguely heard the other three still laughing and commenting about how they hadn’t expected them to be this dumb in their wildest dreams, but his attention was only on Louis.

“Well seeing as we’re both completely oblivious idiots, let me just get on with it, I already forgot what I was going to say, so I couldn’t want you anymore, you are the ray of sunshine in my life Lou, I love you with all my heart, will you-”

“Wait!” Louis interjected, his voice already sounding wobbly, owing to the fact that he was crying, “I wanted to propose, so before you say anything, will you marry me Harry Edward Styles and make me happier than the happiest person on the planet?” he asked with a watery smile.

They were both openly sobbing by now and just staring at each other. “Well, answer him Harry, don’t keep him waiting” Niall shouted mockingly.

“As if there was any doubt in what I was going to say. Yes, of course yes!” Harry said shakily staring into Louis’ sparkling blue eyes. Louis just smiled at him and slipped the band onto his finger and Harry did the same, both of them kissing each other passionately on the dining room floor, only to be reminded of the presence of the other’s by Niall’s catcalls.

ΔΔΔΔΔ

_Kids in the kitchen listen to dancehall_

This was just a completely normal day, when Harry had returned from Jamaica after recording his first album, and was telling Louis about Dancehall-the type of music that was prevalent there-and it just slipped out of his mouth.

“The kids there looked so cute dancing to the music, wouldn’t it be adorable if we taught our kids how to dance to it too” he said realizing two seconds too late what he had said and covered his mouth with his hands, as if that was if any good.

Louis, to be fair, had just taken it in his stride and agreed with him though there was a knowing glint in his eyes that whole day.

That night, as they went to bed Louis asked him “Were you serious about us having kids?”

“I know we’re young and some people would say it’s too soon, but yeah I really do want kids with you” he stuttered out blushing a deep shade of red.

“I do to Harry, soon yeah?” he’d replied beaming “I’d been wanting to talk to you about it too” and proceeded to kiss Harry with so much love that, though he would admit it to no one, made him tear up a bit.

Years later, it became a running joke between them about how they were going to teach their kids how to dance to dancehall every time they went to a new adoption agency and smiled at each other.

ΔΔΔΔΔ

When Harry had finally finished the song and sung it to Louis, he’d started openly started crying what Harry had dubbed _happy tears_ years ago when Louis had been so overjoyed that he had begun crying.

Harry had just smiled and hugged him close to himself, crying slightly too. Needless to say, that day had been a very sappy one, both of them reliving their best memories, while Harry baked for what Louis had called their _Listening Party_ which in actuality comprised only of Zayn, Liam, Niall and them.

His life was good, he thought as he looked at his family surrounding him that night, smiling softly.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my work! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Follow my [ Tumblr](https://madhumitabharadwaj.tumblr.com/) for more Larry content! xx


End file.
